Knight on a Harley: War
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Six months ago, Klaus and Caroline died in an explosion, or so the world thought, but somehow, someone(s) is bringing down Mikael's organization piece by piece, and someone is not to happy about it. Now, the couple, the world thought was dead, is coming back to life, and ready for the war that started six months before. Sequel to Knight on a Harley.
1. The Hunt

**Ah, the long awaited sequel to Knight on a Harley! I hope you all are ready for it!**

 **If you have not read the first one, you may need to, for you may get confused if you don't.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! FOR WITHOUT YOU ALL, I MAY NEVER HAVE WRITTEN THIS!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 **RECAP:**

" _What now?" She asked, as his right hand lifted to touch her face._

" _Now, we recuperate, and then, we'll wage war, silently, until our family is safe." He answered, watching her eyes light up at the prospect. "Will you be alright?" He asked, watching her nod her head._

" _You taught me what I needed to know, Klaus, remember." She answered, sultry, before brushing her lips over his. "I think I can handle it." She added, clasping her hands together behind his back. "My knight on a Harley," She finished, kissing him lightly._

 **~SIX MONTHS LATER~**

His body shook as he stared up at the man standing over him, with a gun aimed straight at his head. "Look, I've told you all I know. Please…"

The man stepped around him, keeping his face hidden in the shadows. "Where is Lucien?" The stranger asked, firmly.

He shook his head, and felt his heart skip a beat. "I don't know. Lucien keeps to himself. No one has seen him since Mikael was killed by his bastard son and that bitch of a librarian."

"Now, is that anyway to talk about a woman?"

He stiffened, and risked turning his head to find another person hiding in the shadows. "It doesn't matter. She's…dead." He stuttered, just as the woman stepped out of the shadows, and his breathe caught as her blonde hair shown in the light with her slightly tanned skin showing beneath her black tank, ripped jeans, and black boots.

She tilted her head to the side, and glanced to the man, who also stepped into the light to stand next to her. "That's just rude. Dead or not," She remarked, smiling, darkly towards the man next to her.

He swallowed, and his body began to shake even more. "Look, I don't who you are, or what the deal is with Mikael and those two who killed him, and I don't care."

"Just tell us where Lucien is, and we'll let you go." She remarked, softly, and for some reason, he believed her.

He closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Lucien was last seen near Gatlinburg, and that was last month. He's gone underground, especially since there have been rumors about someone picking off the organization one by one." He remarked, his voice shaking with fear.

She nodded, and glanced to the man at her right. "Nik," She whispered, turning on her heel to walk out of the room, closing the door behind her.

He turned his head, and his eyes widened. "You're Niklaus." He whispered in a choked tone.

Klaus nodded, and lifted the gun. "That's right, and you just insulted my wife. How dare you?" He asked, rhetorically.

He shook his head, and lifted his bound hands in defense. "I…I…I…I didn't know she was your wife. I swear! Please! I'm…I'm…I'm sorry! I'll…"

"Oh, shut up." Klaus remarked, firing the gun, and groaned when the tranquilizer worked slowly, before the man fell to the side.

"Stefan on his way?" He asked, feeling her approaching him from behind.

"Yep," Caroline answered, reaching for his free hand. "He talked too much." She added, turning her head to watch him carefully.

"At least he told us what we needed to know." He replied, stiffly.

She sighed, and leaned into his side. "I thought you were going to kill him when he insulted me." She replied, smiling lightly.

"I came close, but I knew what you would have said." He returned, glancing at her.

She smiled, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, lightly. "We better go before Stefan gets here." She stated, stepping back, pulling him with her.

He nodded, and glared at the man on the floor, before following his wife out the back door of the small house towards their Harley.

 **~A Week Later~**

Caroline froze in the door of the cabin when she heard a slew of curse words that would have made her blush if she had not gotten used to them.

She closed her eyes, and bowed her head, silently asking for good news instead of bad. Since going into hiding with Klaus, she realized she had become stronger, and more efficient, but it also meant that she was away from her previous life.

A life, she didn't truly miss, but some aspects of that life she did. She missed working around the children.

Children…

She set the grocery bags on the table, and sighed. There would be no children here in this small cabin, not yet.

She lowered her eyes t her stomach, and shook her head. Children were not expected between her and Klaus, because of the life they were leading at this time, and they both understood that.

Once the organization was dealt with, they would be free to bring new life into the world, which gave Caroline hope, but for now…

Now they had to be careful, which wasn't easy at times, since they loved each other so much.

A smile touched her face at the thought of how much love they shared between each other. Sometimes it frightened her to think of how deeply they loved, but it also calmed her.

With one look, she knew what he was thinking, and what he was feeling. It was strange. A year ago, she wouldn't have even considered the possibility of having a love this strong, but now…

Thoughts of what life would be like without him ran through her mind and heart. If he died in some way during this war, they might as well bury her alongside him, for she knew that she couldn't live even one iota without him.

"Caroline?"

She straightened, and turned to look at her husband of six months, and smiled as best she could, but the smile faltered when she gazed at him. "Niklaus?"

Klaus frowned, and stepped towards her, his eyes never leaving hers for one moment. "What's wrong, love?"

She faltered a fraction. As well as she could read him, he could read her. She couldn't say the words, but he read them in her eyes, and it caused him to step even closer to her, until they were a breathe away.

In an instant, he gathered her into his arms, and held her there, letting her know that he was there, and he wasn't going to let her go.

No matter what

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I know this started out dark, but if you thought this would be fluffy, you be a little wrong, especially if you know me! :)**

 **I plan to update again on Friday, as with the others, but it may be sooner! Who knows!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	2. Long Hair

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I hope this makes up for it in a small way.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"I hate this." Caroline groaned, running her fingers through her husband's shoulder length hair.

Klaus smirked, and passed her the scissors. "You have to, love." He remarked, as she groaned, and gazed at his hair.

"But…your hair…" She began, her lower lip sticking out in a small pout.

Klaus turned in his chair, and lifted his gaze to her, pulling her between his legs. He sighed, as he gazed up into her eyes, and felt her hands run through his locks. "Caroline, it's a necessity. We have to do this." He replied, gently.

She sighed, and bent her head to place her forehead on his. "Just because it's a have to, doesn't mean I have to like it." She mumbled, tilting her head, slightly, to place her lips on his. "I love your long, wavy hair." She added, in a childlike tone.

He chuckled, and captured her lips with his. "I know, love." He returned, as she sighed against his lips. "I can always grow it back." He suggested, to her delight.

She shook her head. "I still hate it."

He smiled, and rubbed his hands over her waist. "Caroline…"

She groaned, recognizing that tone of voice from him. She kissed his forehead, and moved around to his back, with the scissors in her hand. She bit her bottom lip, and grunted as she began to snip parts of his hair off the back.

Klaus smirked, and reached up behind him to grasp her hand to bring it around to kiss her palm.

"Flattery will get you nowhere at this moment." She stated, hearing him chuckle.

"I know," was his only answer.

 **~XXX~**

She swept the rest of the hair out of the cabin, and sighed with worry as the wind picked up, and started to blow the traces of hair into the woods.

Hands grasped her upper arms, and she tried to smile as lips touched the back of her head. "It's going to work, Caroline." He whispered a mantra she had heard so many times.

She closed her eyes, and placed the broom against the wall, and slowly turned to face her husband. His hair was now cropped in a fashion that made him appear like a different man, but the scruff on his face was unmistakable. He was still her knight.

She bowed her head, and pushed by him, not sure what she wanted to say, but knew that she had to say something.

Klaus watched her, and frowned, following her into the living room, and sat down on the couch. He shook his head, and moved to sit down beside her.

She kept her head down for a moment, and let the tears well up in her eyes.

A pained expression crossed his face, and he lifted his left hand to hers, wiping the tears from her cheeks, gently.

"I'm trying, Klaus." She whispered, shaking her head.

Klaus nodded, and turned her head to pierce into her eyes. "You don't have to be strong in front of me, love." He whispered, watching her face melt in understanding. "I'm scared too." He admitted, hating the words, but for her, he would say them.

She smiled, and leaned to the side laying her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her closer.

He sighed, and leaned back on the couch, with her in his arms, and closed his eyes, content to stay there for the rest of the afternoon.

 **~XXX~**

"Have you heard from them?"

Stefan turned from the window of his office, and shook his head at his lovely fiancée, who had closed the door behind her. "Not since we took down that informant in the warehouse." He answered, lifting his right arm out, letting her melt into his side.

Rebekah placed her right hand on his chest, and sighed. "I'm worried, Stefan." She whispered, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. "Mother wants to know where they are." She added, shaking her head against his shoulder.

"That note Caroline left at the funeral lifted her spirits." Stefan observed, rubbing his hand over her arm.

She nodded. "Caroline knows mother so well." She added, with a small laugh.

Stefan bent his head, and kissed the top of her head. "Has Damon checked out the information about Lucien?" He asked, after a moment.

Rebekah sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, but it came up zip." She answered, pulling her head up to gaze up at him. "Nik isn't going to like that."

Stefan sighed, and nodded. "I know." He agreed, turning his gaze towards the window.

Rebekah nodded, and lowered her eyes. "Maybe they'll figure it out, and when they do…" She trailed off, letting Stefan fill in the blanks.

He smiled, and caressed her cheek, tenderly. "We'll be waiting." He added, bending, slightly, brushing his lips over hers, content for the moment.

For the moment

 **~XXX~**

"Klaus?"

Klaus paused mid-punch, and pulled back, turning to find his wife standing in the doorway of their small workout room.

He smiled, and bowed his head, slowly taking off the bandages on his knuckles, and let them fall to the floor. "What can I do for you, love?" He asked, approaching her, meeting her halfway. He chuckled when she wrapped her arms around his neck, and let her eyes latch onto his. "I'm sweaty, love." He remarked, watching her laugh.

She nodded. "I know, and you look sexy." She muttered, closing the distance between them, placing her lips on his.

He hummed against her lips, and sighed when she pulled back. "Not that I'm complaining, but what is the special occasion?" He asked, as she pecked his lips once again.

She smiled, and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing, I just wanted to see my husband. Is that a crime?" She asked, as he laughed, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, love, I was just curious."

She hummed, and let her hands thread through is short hair. A small pout appeared on her face, and he shook his head.

"It'll grow back, Caroline." He tried to comfort her.

She nodded, and shrugged her shoulders. "I know. It's just…"

He silenced her words with his lips, and sighed when he pulled back. "If it's any consolation, I miss it too."

She nodded, and pulled him close to her, pressing her body against his. Feeling him close to her calmed her. It was crazy or should have been, but feeling his body next to hers seemed to soothe her spirit, and she needed it like she needed oxygen.

Klaus closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close to his body. He felt her body ease, and he smiled as he kissed her head in a tender motion. "Everything set for tomorrow?" He asked, after minutes had passed, and he felt her body deflate as she sighed.

"Yeah," She answered, letting her arms tense around his body. "The rifle is waiting by the door, and the 9mm's are in the bags with extra rounds." She added, pulling back to gaze into his eyes. "Are you sure about this?" She asked, searching his eyes.

He sighed, and lifted his right hand to her face. "No, but it's the only lead we have to find Lucien." He remarked, watching her tilt her face into his hand.

"Lucien has been hiding ever since Mikael died." Caroline began, her hands coming to rest on his chest. "He's not going to come out just because we start taking out his people one by one." She added, her voice becoming strong, and unyielding.

Klaus lifted his eyes over her head, and she could tell his mind was working over her words. Moments like these were reminders that their life would never be easy. She knew that when his face became like stone, he was turning into the killer Mikael had wanted ten years ago.

She lifted her hands to his face, and watched as his eyes moved down to hers, and she stroked his face with the pads of her thumbs. "I know Lucien was Mikael's right hand man in the organization, and hated you just as much, but, please, Klaus don't let that hate control you." She remarked, searching his eyes.

"You agreed to this, Caroline." He stated, firmly, and she nodded.

"Yes, I did, because I love you, and I don't want to lose you, physically and emotionally." She returned, moving her thumbs under his eyes. "Please, Klaus, we've come too far to lose it all because of hate." She added, watching his eyes fade to a faint light of tenderness.

The corner of his mouth lifted, as he touched her face with his right hand, and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, tenderly. "What would I do without you, love?" He asked, pulling her close.

She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his arms encircle her as hers wrapped underneath his arms, and caressed his shoulders. "Same thing I would." She answered, feeling his arms tighten around her. "Remain lonely and in the dark."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, and he was grateful that she couldn't see it, though he knew she felt it. Their bond was stronger than they had ever imagined, and it continued to grow stronger with each passing day, and he prayed to whoever was listening that he wouldn't lose her. He couldn't. He needed her just as much as she needed him, as she said.

He wouldn't just fall into the dark without her. He would become dark, and that was something he couldn't do. Holding her in his arms, he realized how much he depended on the tender love she gave him. Without her, he would become the man he started to become ten years ago.

"You are not that man, Niklaus."

He closed his eyes at her words, and he kissed the top of her head. "Not with you, Caroline, never with you,"

She lifted her head, and placed her lips on his. No words were spoken as their lips moved over each other in a passionate movement. It was the moment they both wanted. It didn't matter where they were or what tomorrow would bring. All that mattered was here and now. They were together, and that was what mattered most.

His hands moved to the bottom of her shirt, and lifted it, causing her step back, and lifted her arms so he could pull her shirt off. His lips remained on hers as his hands dropped the shirt, and caressed her bare back.

Her head tilted to the side, and moved her hands to his bare shoulders, so grateful that he decided to workout shirtless today.

He lifted her in his arms, and she wrapped her legs around him, until she felt the wall against her back. He lifted her hands, positioning her against his hips, grounding into her, even though their pants remained.

Her breathing came out in pants, and she rotated her hips against his, wanting to get closer, needing it as much as he did.

Somewhere along the way, her bra had fallen to the floor, and she gasped with delight as her breasts touched his bare chest. His hands moved over her skin as hers did against his. He pulled back to gaze into her eyes, and saw what he had hoped he would see.

"Lower your legs, love." He ordered, with a smirk, as she smiled, and did what he said. As he worked on her jeans, she worked on his, and they both smiled as they kicked off their pants and underwear to the side. Their shoes were nonexistent for they didn't know when the urge to make love was going to be while they were in the cabin.

His hands traced her hips, and squeezed her ass. She hummed, and copied his movements, making them both hot and bothered for the other.

"Lift me up, darling," She whispered, watching him smile.

"As you wish," He returned, capturing her lips with his, and lifted her in his arms, with her legs wrapping around his waist.

It didn't take but a moment for his shaft to align with her wet opening, and in that moment, he entered her.

She cried out his name like a prayer, and clutched at his shoulders, while he groaned and braced his hands against the wall behind her.

She could see the veins in his neck pulsing as he began to thrust deep within her core, and she hummed and cried out.

"Harder…oh…there…yes!" She cried, feeling him thrust deep and true.

"You feel like velvet, love." He whispered, his words coming out in pants of breathe.

She smiled, and let her nails dig into his shoulders. "You feel like heaven." She countered, smiling as he continued to pound into her with a force that made her weak for more.

He smiled, captured her lips with his, and growled as he felt her tighten around him.

They came together as they always did, and in that moment, it was perfect.

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, they stood against wall, bracing each other, hoping that they wouldn't fall, even though they were both weak and shaking from the force.

His hand touched her face, and let his thumb move underneath her left eye. "Every time, love," He remarked, watching her eyes soften as she understood his meaning.

"Every time, Niklaus," She returned, touching his face with her hand, before pulling his head to her, and let her lips be dominated by his.

In the quiet room in their cabin, they knew they were in their own little world, and for the moment, it was perfect.

"I still prefer your long hair."

Klaus laughed, and kissed her, starting the dance anew.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Next Chapter: What Have I Done**

 **Until Next Time...**


End file.
